


Papier corné et marque-page.

by Kahishiki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Books, Humor, Library, M/M, buybook
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un colis contre un livre, une lecture contre un colis... Qui y a-t-il de mal à aimer lire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papier corné et marque-page.

**Author's Note:**

> Avant toute chose, cette situation m'est arrivée hier. Je devais aller chercher un colis pour mon père et je suis revenue avec le colis et un livre. J'achète au minimum un livre par jour. Je crois que le pire que j'ai fait, c'est d'avoir acheté pour soixante euros de livres. Mon père a failli faire une syncope. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Lire, c'est la vie.
> 
> Pardon pour ce truc idiot, mais cette situation m'a bien fait rire.
> 
> Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas. Malheureusement. Je crois que le Fandom me détesterait.

Il avait accepté d'aller faire une commission pour son compagnon. Aller chercher un colis, ce n'était pas difficile. Il avait donc pris vingt euros avec lui, au cas ou.

Seulement, à Rodorio, il y a une libraire. Et cette librairie contient des centaines de livres. Dont certains en français, d'autres en autres langues. Une véritable mine d'or. Il allait passer sans y prêter attention quand une couverture attira son attention. Deux silhouettes, indubitablement masculines sur un fond rougeoyant... Et ce titre... Il se mordit l'ongle du pouce. Son compagnon lui avait dit de prendre un colis... Mais ce livre l'attirait... Et ce résumé... Il regarda le prix. Vingt euros. La somme qu'il avait. Il réfléchit. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un livre. Voilà. Il dirait ça à son amant.

Il pénétra donc dans l'antre aux mille pages et prit un des livres en expositions. Deux cent quatre-vingt quatorze pages. Oui, ça allait passer. Il paya immédiatement et ressortit avec son petit bijou. Il se rendit ensuite, la tête légère et le cœur heureux jusqu'au point de ralliement. Il signa et prit le colis avec lui.

Il fit le chemin inverse, s'imaginant en train de lire, les pieds sur le canapé, une tasse de thé bien chaud et quelques biscuits à l'orange pour aller avec, dans son petit univers littéraire.

Il fit l'ascension des temples, saluant tout le monde d'un signe de tête. Il arriva lentement jusqu'à celui de son amant.

« _ Milo, j'ai ton colis. Je te le pose sur la table de la cuisine. Il y a le reçu avec. »

« _ Ah, merci mon Camus, c'est... Quoi ce truc ? »

Le jeune homme suivit le regard interrogateur. Ses mains. Entrent-elles, le livre.

« _ Et bien, tu ne voit pas ? C'est un livre. C'est fait pour le lire. »

« _ Ça je le sais bien mon Camus, mais pourquoi tu a acheté un livre ? Tu en as déjà des centaines ! »

Le Verseau prit une moue contrite -fausse certes- tout en regardant son amant.

« _ Regarde cette couverture. Ces nuances de rouge, cette non-luminosité. Et ce titre, il est bien non ? Attends que je te lise le résumé. »

Suite à cela, il entreprit de lire ce fameux résumé, au combien intéressant. Il ne vit pas le regard triste de son compagnon.

« _ Tu sais mon Camus, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu préfère les livres à moi. C'est très frustrant. »

Et il partit récupérer son colis et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Camus resta coït. Oui bon, il aimait lire, ce n'était pas un crime tout de même. Il se fit donc un thé, sortit de leur boite métallique les petits biscuits à l'orange et s'assied avec délectation sur le divan.

Il allait être bien là, sans personne pour le déranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite anecdote, les dialogues de Camus sont les miens. J'ai réellement dit ça à mon père. Et c'était bien drôle. Surtout sa tête.
> 
> Le livre en question, c'est « La nuit Grecque », de Pierre Vens. Un livre absolument génial. Et oui, j'ai bugué en plein milieu de la rue en voyant la couverture.


End file.
